


A Wedding to Remember

by paper_eternity



Series: Marauders Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marauders, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_eternity/pseuds/paper_eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1979: In which Lily and James are getting married despite all of the horrors in the wizarding world and surprisingly they are not the only ones to find comfort in it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Colour My World" by Chicago from 1971.

It was a November wedding, when Lily had always wanted a June one. Since she was a little girl, she'd imagined flowers blooming in the garden, a slight breeze ruffling her hair and dress and sunshine illuminating her happiness. Instead she would get sharp, ice cold air cutting off her plans of an outside wedding and she would look pale and way too thin in the glum light. If Lily had been a very impassioned person, she would have cried.

Two large hands wrapped around her from behind. “We can still hex the weather gods, Lils”, the soft voice of her soon-to-be husband murmured into her ear.

Lily Evans did not turn around to face James. It wasn't for the sake of hiding her disappointment about the rushed wedding arrangements; even though James was an optimist, she knew there were things about their supposedly big day, he would change if he could. Rather, she didn't dare to mentally connect this man she loved so much, she would have eloped with him on the spot after they'd put themselves into mortal danger, hadn't he been reasonable and told her she would later regret not having the people closest to her present, with the resentment and bitterness, she felt. At late she was angry all the time: Angry at this insane Lord Voldemort for taking her best friend away from her and sentencing most of her others to death, and eliminating the opportunities to live her dreams and her freedom. Angry at herself for not being able to appreciate all the luck she'd had nevertheless, to be alive and have her fiancé by her side, unharmed. She was letting Voldemort get away with spoiling her wedding, when so many other wizards had lost their significant others and would never get the chance to experience such a day.

“Come on”, James urged playfully, “today, I'll be yours and what more could you want? Or... ” a mischievous glint lit up in his eyes, “we could forget about the wedding and enjoy our lives as bachelors.” With those words he peppered the pale skin just below her left ear and all down her neck with feathery kisses until Lily squealed and squirmed in his arms.

 

“You know what,”, Lily asked quite a while later, lying in bed only sheets and her lover's arms around her. “I actually think maybe spending the rest of my life with you might not be too bad.”

James's formerly protective, safe arms turned into what felt like a million vicious, quick fingers in seconds as he began to tickle her. “Only fine?”, he prodded, “I'm a _lot_ more than fine. Admit it!”

“No!”, she giggled, which prompted yet another wave of tickling.

“Admit it!”

“Never.”

“Lily, you know it's true, just admit it already or I'll carry on tickling you until you go beetroot red like last time and we don't want you looking like that on your wedding, do we?”, James teased.

“Fine”, Lily huffed exasperatedly, though she was not able to conceal the smirk in her voice completely, “Maybe it will be great and I'm just being pathetic.” Pathetic and girly; she'd always claimed to not care about weddings at all and found herself to be quite wrong, when she was alone and picturing the setting and her dress.

“You're not pathetic”, he disagreed. “And I would love you anyway, if you were.”

“My husband, the sap”, Lily murmured affectionately, combing her fingers through James's thick dishevelled hair. A strange sort of happiness had started creeping up at her; despite all the hopelessness and fear in their lives, she was going to marry James. He would be hers and she would be his and they'd be irritatingly happy, even if it was only for a short time. Although, Lily reminisced, quite cheesily herself, she would never be truly unhappy, if she had James.

“Oh shut up”, James said, but wrapped his arms around her once again nevertheless. “We have to get ready, we have a wedding to attend and our amazing friends are probably already waiting.”

“Only a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Or maybe a lifetime, Lily thought, closing her eyes once more inhaling the familiar smell of him. Or maybe a lifetime is not enough.

* * *

 

Peter Pettigrew opened his eyes glancing at the mop of brown hair right in front of his face. Katy. Without registering it, the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. He decided to bask in his happiness for just a little longer, before he had to get up to get ready for Lily and James's wedding. He'd told Katy he'd go to a business meeting and he didn't want to think about all the lies, standing between them just yet.

Katy was bright, always receiving top grades in her university courses, and beautiful, her curls dancing in the slightest breeze. Peter thought fondly of afternoons spent in her dormitory, just looking at her scrunched up face, while she studied, chewing her pen until ink stains coloured her lips. When he wrapped his hands around her waist in bed, no matter the way they lay she wriggled for several minutes until she finally settled for a comfortable position, which more often than not strongly resembled their original one. Katy loved chess, even though she'd seldom admit it, since she thought it made her look boring, and she craved Chinese food, whenever she was in a bad mood. But what appealed to Peter most, was that besides being extraordinary to him, she was so immensely normal compared to his bold, proud, noble friends, he felt instantly calmer as soon as he caught a glimpse of her. All the clocks in the world seemed to slow down and that was probably the most romantic thing, he had ever thought about anyone in his young life.

Peter knew all that about her, had collected it over the past fourteen months of their relationship, and knew she was perfect for him and yet, she wasn't. Katy was a muggle. Not that Peter had any problem with non-magical people, he just could not tell her the truth about most of his life, which in any case would be highly problematic. Adding to the problem, was Katy's unusual intelligence, so it didn't stay hidden for long that he concealed a secret. Sometimes she looked at him as if she could discover it by staring him down long enough and he knew there was hurt in her eyes without having to face her. Although her assumption, he was having an affair, couldn't be further from the truth, he could never let her know about his abilities.

Peter untangled himself from Katy with a sigh, wishing for nothing more than being able to bring her to the wedding. It would no doubt be a magical wedding though and doubtlessly some people would be in cloaks, even though nobody was meant to look too suspicious. There would be plenty of fire whiskey and Sirius, being his usual careless self, had most probably planned some glorious spectacle for after the ceremony. He couldn't take Katy, as much as he would have liked too, he was forbidden by law. She'd met some of his best friends of course, Remus and Sirius, who weren't in hiding, yet, at the pace they were going, but none of them would be as controlled, as _normal_ , as soon as alcohol was consumed. Additionally, Peter couldn't take away one of the few chances for Lily and James to act the way they wanted to, when they were in hiding in a small muggle town anyway. They deserved their night of happiness as much as anybody. Besides it would be far too dangerous to introduce anybody to the wizarding world as it was these days. Anybody in contact with targeted wizards, such as Lily and James, was endangered and neither Death Eaters nor Voldemort, least of all, cared whether that particular person was muggle or not.

“Do you have to leave already?”, Katy mumbled, her voice still thick with sleep and yet unable to disguise the disappointment, dispersing his thoughts of telling her the truth at once.

Peter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply once. She was so beautiful and vulnerable lying next to him with no care in the world, but the mystery her boyfriend was hiding from her. What he would give to see her in a flowery dress, giggling, the only girl, he'd dance with all night. “Yes, I need to go.” That wasn't even a lie, he told himself to relieve his bad consciousness, James needed him tonight. Or so he had said. “See you tomorrow, sweetie. Love you.” He pressed a kiss on her cheek, before untangling himself from her and sliding out of bed.

Katy didn't even respond. He'd lost her without even having unveiled his secret, which would surely mean the end of it all.

* * *

 

“Wake up, Moony!”, Sirius huffed prodding Remus repeatedly in the side until his room mate finally groaned and rolled over, but didn't bother to roll over.

“Go away, Pads.”

Sirius bounced onto his bed in response. “Get up, get up, get up”, he chanted, “It's Prongs and Evans's wedding.”

“Right, Sirius,” Remus said, “A wedding. For grown ups. So maybe you could shut up and start behaving like one.” Why was Sirius such a child? Wasn't it enough that the Weasley's, Molly and Arthur, who were part of the 'Order of Phoenix', were fertile like the gnomes in their garden, they let him and Sirius catch each spring, and let their offspring run around and scream all over Grimmauld's Place?

“But then I wouldn't be as much fun!”,the curly haired protested, pulling away Remus's duvet. Right, _fun._

“Sirius Orion Black!”, he cried, then calmed down again. Reasonably speaking, he needed to get up anyway. “Fine. Give me five minutes.”

 

When he padded into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas, Sirius was already standing in front of the stove, humming a tune and swaying his hips to it. He wore his white shirt and his high waisted dress trousers, a tie hanging around his neck. It was an unusual sight, seeing his friend so happy and careless. Normally, in the unusual case Remus got into the kitchen after his flat mate, he was standing, shoulders hunched, head hung low, hands gripping into the counter, studying the counter top as if it held all the answers, he was so desperately and pointlessly looking for.

“I see you are making breakfast”, Remus remarked to make himself noticed after a few seconds of treasuring the sight in front of him.

Sirius head whipped around, a huge, radiant smile spreading on his face. “Remus! You got up!”, he exclaimed gleefully. “I made you scrambled eggs and toast and that awful liquid, you call tea, is in the mug on the table.”

Remus couldn't help but beam back. He'd doubted whether a wedding was advisable, when the whole world was coming apart from terror and chaos, but maybe it was just what they all needed to keep them going, to remind them, what exactly they were fighting for. Even though Lily and James had to go into hiding, cut off from the rest of the wizarding world for most of the time, scared and isolated, they didn't give up on the hope of a better future, where they could be just another happily married couple. If they found the strength to carry on, so could Remus and all the others.

* * *

 

With a thud something landed on the mattress and startled both Lily and James, who had been dozing, pushing everything outside their own little bubble. James opened his eyes only to see his best friend and best man hovering over them.

“Padfoot, what are you doing?!”, he exclaimed.

“Getting you out of bed and away from your bride, whose friends are dying to curl her hair”, Sirius announced.

“You are not the first person, he's been doing that to, today!”, a voice panted sulkily from the door frame. “I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!”

Rubbing his eyes, James sighed. “There are too many males in a bedroom with my naked girlfriend right now.”

Sirius rolled his eyes at him and even Remus couldn't suppress a chuckle. “We've walked in on you guys, doing it plenty of times, mate”, Sirius said tactfully as always. “Evans has nothing I haven't seen already or am especially keen on witnessing again.”

“Oi, you would both be lucky to see such a fit body as hers”, James protested and it was Lily's turn to exasperatedly shout: “James!”

“What?! I was giving you a compliment!” James smiled sheepishly at her, which made the frowns on her face disappear in an instant. If he could get nothing else right, at least he could have Lily and that, he thought while staring into her bright green eyes, was the best thing anyone could hope for.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared, disrupting another private moment. “Prongs, you do have to get up, the girls need time to prepare your wife, they were just too tactful to barge in here like our dear Padfoot did,” Remus said, “ So we'll leave you to get dressed,” he grabbed Sirius's elbow, “but don't be too long or I'll release him on you two love birds again.” He dragged a dumbfounded Sirius out of the room and James sighed. As much as he loved his friends, he sometimes hated them quite a bit. After one last peck, he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

* * *

 

When Lily finally entered the living room, Mary could hardly oppress an exasperated sigh: “Thank goodness, you've made it! I was scared, I wasn't going to be able to do anything.” Alice, Marlene and herself had spent the last hour talking pleasantly, trying their best to avoid any political topic and even though normally Mary was the queen of small talk, she couldn't stand any more of the awkward silences between topic changes. Her desinterest in wars and such, didn't mean she was daft.

Lily scrunched up her face in response in an all too familiar way, the same way, she had when Mary had dared to suggest during exams that a date would make her feel more relaxed. “Nice to see you too, Mary”, she promptly groaned and then proceeded to hug Alice and Marlene, while Mary rolled her eyes at the bride. Some people were just not worthy of having a wedding. Knowing Lily, she'd be happy to just sign the paper and get over with it and skip right to the party and the happily ever after. Although, by putting Mary in charge of her styling Lily had had to know that was not going to happen, even though Mary strongly suspected that was to make up for the decision of choosing Marlene as the maid of honour.

“Sit down”, she commanded and Lily obliged, shooting a knowing glance at Marlene, who was casually leaning against the wall in her light purple dress and not helping one single bit.

“I know that look”, Mary complained. Typical of her friends to mock her for taking appearances seriously. Unlike them, she'd had a muggle mother, working at the ministry, who always looked splendid. “Listen Mary,” she always used to say, “One day, you'll learn that appearances open you doors, you wouldn't have even noticed, hadn't you looked the part.” And Mary had learned. Her looks had opened her many a gentleman's heart and opportunities, like the job she was currently in, working as a free lance journalist for the fashion section of Witch Weekly. People at her job saw her as coordinated, stylish, confident, young lady, who took her work seriously, and all that because she'd worn a light blue pant suit with gold accessories and perfectly matched ankle strapped shoes at her job interview. Appearances did matter.

Alice just looked at Mary with one of those deep stares, she'd established in her time as an auror, which Mary couldn't help but find a little intimidating and creepy. Granted Alice and her fellow aurors made sure she could sleep safely at night and she couldn't see stern, determined Alice being more suitable for any job in the world. Saving the world not out of passion, but conscientiousness was just her thing. “Sure, Mary, maybe in your world”, Alice dead-panned.

Ignoring the jape, Mary turned towards Lily, who was awaiting her faith compliantly. Today was a happy day, not one to bring up old feuds. With a quick practised, assessing look Mary got started. As it was, she had lots of work to do. Lily's hair was a tangled mess and her face was a little blotchy, her lips swollen. Mary knew exactly, who she had to thank for this. At least a healthy glow came with the package or she would have strangled James with her own two hands.

While her own fingers worked quickly and skilled, Alice combed Lily's hair not too gently, judging by Lily's occasional yelps of pain. Meanwhile Marlene was leaning against the wall, sipping on her sparkling wine, being her usual chatty self, which in any other case Mary would have found highly unhelpful, but as it was, it at least took some of the tension out of the air. Marlene might be passionate about her work for the Order, but at the same time, she wasn't as judging as Alice or as righteous as Lily and ultimately she was, what held their group of friends together.

“... and then he stared at me like I had just turned his hair into daisies”, she finished her current story. All of them laughed. Somehow Mary always had the ability to find herself in the weirdest situations, no matter how trivial the incidents started. Once she'd found a naked man on her couch,when she'd come home from work, who had insisted he'd been invited into the house by a ghost and then he'd proceeded to bake her cupcakes, so they had tea together.

After the laughter had subsided, Mary told her next tale, a never ending stream of coincidences. The previous smile however, stayed on Mary's lips for much longer – over the past year they'd all lead individual, sometimes dangerous lives and more than once, the thought they'd simply become too different to still be friends had crossed her mind. There'd been arguments with a very passionate Alice, about whether Mary's non-involvement was in fact harmful to the cause of ridding the world of Voldemort. Unfortunately for Mary her three closest friends all had noble hearts and believed in their power to make Britain a better place, even if that meant sacrificing their lives, while she was the odd one out, who often felt quite indifferent about the war. Of course she wanted He, who must not be named, to be defeated, but she also wanted the new mood changing nail polish and a new boyfriend.

That was a growing issue none of the friends could really get over, yet on that day it didn't matter. It was Lily's big day, which each of them wanted to make as special as possible in their own way, and when they all laughed together then, it felt nearly as careless as when they'd told raunchy gossip in their dormitories in the middle of the night, back when they'd been in school.

The last time Mary had felt that connected to any of the three women in the room, had been at Alice's wedding, which may have also been the last time all four of them had been in the same room. They'd gotten incredibly drunk and had been lying in the damp grass, giggling, looking up at the stars and had reminiscenced about their times in Hogwarts. Better times.

Yes, Mary thought, weddings just had that special charm.

 

About ninety minutes and two glasses of sparkly wine later, Lily looked at herself in the mirror, turning from left to right, hardly believing her eyes. There in the shiny surface stood a women, Lily hardly recognized as herself, dressed in a beautiful long sleeved lace dress,pulled together at her waist, bringing out her light skin tone in the best way possible. “I look...”, she gasped.

“Gorgeous.”

“Beautiful.”

“Stunning.”

“...happy”, she finished and beamed at her reflection. It was truly the first day in a long time, her frown had completely disappeared and her lips, that were normally tightly pressed together, curled into a smile. Lily might still look too pale, but Mary had done an exceptional job in hiding the dark circles under her eyes and making her cheeks look less hollow. Most remarkable of all though, was that Lily didn't just look happy – she felt it deep in her soul bubbling to the surface.

* * *

 

“Look at you! You look nearly like a gentleman!”, Sirius half -mocked, when James was dressed and groomed. He received a slight punch on the shoulder from the groom in return. They'd always been like that, playful and childish around each other at times, but supportive and earnest, when it was needed.

“Sirius is right, you do look dashing”, Peter chimed in, smiling properly for the first time in ages, it seemed to Remus. Something was going on in Wormtail's life that he wasn't telling them and it hurt Remus to see him worried and squirmish all the time. Maybe the pressure of the Order was just too much for him? He had lost a lot of weight during the past couple of months.

As per usual James looked very smug. “Maybe that's why I'm the only one of us with a date tonight!”, James teased, which made Peter's smile vanish in an instant. At that Remus sighed inaudibly. Sometimes Prongs could be so tactless; even though it was his wedding day, he could at least try to be aware of other people's feelings. Obviously his friend knew that Katy couldn't be with them on this day, because she was a muggle and it was plain to see that this got Peter down. Seemingly, that Katy girl really got to Peter, Remus had never seen his friend be so comfortable around any girl. He could only imagine, what it must be like for him to not be able to tell her the truth. For James to say something like that, was just cruel.

“Well, we thought we'd be solitary with Pete, since he can't bring his girlfriend, right Pads?”, Remus blurted without really thinking.

Luckily, Sirius picked up on his lie though: “Yes, we didn't want him to feel left out, so _you_ are actually the odd one out tonight!” There was an all too familiar edge of laughter in his voice. Remus liked, that Padfoot always knew, what he meant, but supposed that happened, when you lived together for close to two years.

Like on command, Peter's smile flashed back on. “How does it feel to be the only one with obligations tonight?”, he grinned. Mentally, Remus patted himself on the back.

There was a moment of silence as James looked from one friend to another, pulling his eyebrow up. Then James threw his hands into the air and huffed dramatically: “You're right! How much rather would I be able to hop in McGonagall's bed tonight!”

That was all it took to have them in stitches. One wouldn't think they were twenty already.

* * *

 

Lilly stood in front of the church doors in her lacy, white dress, that apparently accentuated her non-existent hips, and wondered on which strange paths, she'd gotten there.

As a little girl, her aunt Anne had gotten married and her mum had asked her to draw a picture for the bride and groom. Knowing little about weddings and never actually attending one before, Lilly had asked her mum, what she should draw. Expectantly she'd looked up at her mother, who simply smiled at her and answered, she should draw whatever she would want her big day to be like. Naturally, if you request that from a seven-year-old, you can not expect a traditional wedding. Lilly, full of enthusiasm, had drawn a pink rainbow castle and lots of turtles with flowers on their back, simply because those were her favourite animals. “Beautiful, Lily”, was her mum's only remark, as she stirred the sauce on the stove, and “My daughter should be an artist” was her dad's response, while he didn't avert his eyes from the file in front of him. Her older sister, Petunia, however was a whole different story. When Lily had proudly shown her her drawing, Petunia'd exclaimed: “No, that's all wrong! You can't make Aunt Anne wear a pink dress! And they're not getting married in a castle, stupid, weddings happen in a church!” Petunia had pulled her own drawing out from one of the drawers of her desk. “See? The bride's dad walks her down the aisle, where her groom is waiting with the maid of honour and the best man and...” Lily had listened to her sister's explanation wide eyed and increasingly confused. That was not, how she'd pictured _her_ day at all! That was not how she'd celebrate her marriage, she was sure of that. Tuney couldn't tell her anything, especially not when she used that lecturing voice, she copied from mum. “I don't want to get married anyway!”, Lily had interrupted, which had caused Petunia to give her a stern look, not suitable for a thirteen-year-old at all. “Fine,” she had snapped. “Don't get married then, I won't make you my maid of honour either!” Staring at her fiddling fingers, Lily had frowned deeply at that. Mum is Anne's maid of honour, she had thought with the logic only a child can muster, so why shouldn't I be hers? Uncalled for, the tears had sprung to her eyes, so Petunia gave a long, dramatic sigh and then wrapped her arms around her little sister's small frame. “I was joking”, she had soothed, “Of course you'll be my maid of honour.” Even through her her sobs, Lily had smiled and wrapped her short arms around her sister, too. Petunia could be mean, but she always knew, what to say to make Lily feel better, and that was what big sisters were for, isn't it?

Many years later Vernon's fat sister Marge had been Petunia's maid of honour. Like the first time Petunia had threatened to not pick her, Lily could feel her eyes water at that. Quickly she looked towards the sky in an effort not to destroy her make-up – Mary would kill her. When she'd asked Petunia be her maid of honour a while ago, her sister had laughed the shrill, unnatural laugh, she seemed to have perfected over the years. “And spend an entire evening with you freaks? Not over my dead body, Lily Evans”, she had spat and hung up the phone. She hadn't even showed up to the wedding. Marlene was Lily's maid of honour now and even though, she was one of Lily's best friends, she wasn't her sister.

Nobody walked her down the aisle either; James had thought it too dangerous to have her parents present and as much as Lily had argued, she knew it was true. She could never endanger her parents, no matter, how important it was to her to have her family with her. Already, she feared someone could torture them, to find out about her whereabouts, even though to them, she had gone missing a few months ago, when she and James had gone into hiding. Throwing all that precaution into the wind, just so her parents could attend her wedding was folly. However, it hurt not having them there. For years now they hadn't been able to fully grasp, what was going on in her life, but Lily couldn't ever blame them; they were muggles, of course they didn't understand. No matter for how long, she'd try explain it was best for them not to be seen with her, they would still feel betrayed and she wouldn't be able to stand the hurt in their eyes. It's nothing, she told herself, when this is all over and we can live freely again, they'll be there for all of our marriage, it doesn't matter. Only later two weeks before her own death would she find out, that that wouldn't be the case; Mr and Mrs Evans had passed away only weeks apart in the year following her wedding.

Severus Snape was a different matter entirely. Her formerly best friend wasn't attending the ceremony either, but for their friendship there could never be a happy end – he was on the side of those, that forced Lily to live and wed in secrecy. In an ideal world Severus would have been there to replace Petunia or lead her down the aisle, but he'd chosen not to know her. In a way, the fact that he made a conscious decision not to be in Lily's life anymore hurt even more than her parents' absence from it, which had been entirely her choice. She still struggled to truly hate him, but after a while at least her brain had seemed to register the betrayal. There were still moments though, in which Lily wanted nothing more than to tell Severus about her day or simply sit in silence with him reading a book, like they had done so often in the dark, hidden corridors of Hogwarts. Of this she was so ashamed not even James knew about it, although she strongly suspected, he just assumed. Even though he was only twenty, her groom had lost too many of his former friends to betrayal or death already, much like they all had.

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, stood in front of the heavy church doors and wondered, where exactly she'd gone wrong to be so estranged from her family and friends, but could not find the answer. She reminded herself, that it wasn't important. What counted right now, was that soon she got to be married to the love of her life, who cared about her beyond anything and who would help her get through it. The doors opened before her and even though she was on her own, Lily held her head high and stepped in. If she had taken a moment to glance to her sides, she would have seen the faces of all her friends, gathered in the small chapel to share her day of happiness, but Lily Evans could focus on only one thing: James Potter, standing in front of the altar, beaming at her in anticipation of the rest of their lives together.

 

Alice Longbottom, dressed in a horrible pink satin dress, the only one she'd been able to find in her haste after she'd learned of the wedding upon her arrival from a mission in Scotland only a few days prior, had married Frank in May, when the war had already started, but wasn't in full bloom yet. As only a few wizards had then understood the implications of Voldemort's goals, many were prepared to openly fight, instead of going into hiding, and not as many had died either, so their ceremony had been bigger than Lily and James's only six months later. Still when Frank proposed to Alice one evening, after they had returned home from another mission and lay exhausted, curled up in each other on their bed, he had said, if they were going to die, he would rather know that she was his for eternity. Neither of them knew at the time how short they would still be sane enough to call themselves husband and wife, before they'd be lying in St Mungo's for the rest of their lives, side by side and yet, completely alone. Their wedding however had been wonderful, full of laughter, high hopes for the future and talk of a close victory. Alice had danced not only with Frank, but with nearly every person in the room and surprised not only the guests, but herself too, by how much fun quiet, thoughtful Alice Miller could be. She, Dorcas, Lily, Mary and Marlene had gotten so drunk of sparkly wine, Frank had had to carry her to their wedding bed. Everybody had been making fun of Dorcas for catching the flower bouquet, when she was a notorious single lady and proud of it.

Now Dorcas Meadowes's seat was empty. She had died on a quiet night in August, on a mission, which should have just been a routine investigation. That day Mundungus Fletcher had been partnered with her and they had been supposed to check on a faulty port key, when they'd been cornered by half a dozen Death Eaters. “Warn the others”, Dorcas had mouthed at him as they stood with their backs against a wall. Momentarily, she was able to hold their attackers off, so Mundungus could escape, but even the bravest wizard wouldn't stand a chance against six ruthless Death Eaters. Dorcas Meadowes died, when two 'Avada Kedavra' spells hit her at once, after first having killed a man herself. At least she died dignified and was remembered as self-sacrificing, which was more, than could be said for many other victims of the first war.

Peter Pettigrew watched Lily walk down the aisle from his seat in the front row next to Remus, and couldn't help, but think of Katy, alone in her flat, wondering, whether he was sleeping with another woman right in this moment. Wizarding law foresaw that muggles could only be told about magic, if they were blood bound or engaged to a wizard, to make sure they kept the knowledge secret, too. This left Peter wondering, whether he would ever marry Katy. There was an ongoing war and everybody had to choose sides. He wasn't sure, which side Katy would choose and whether it would be his side – or was it rather that he knew, deep in his heart, that she wouldn't choose the one, he supported? It was a mystery, he'd never be able to unravel, as he would leave Katy behind, kissing her on the top of her head, wishing her a good day and never come back. Katy would see his picture in all newspapers along with thirteen dead muggles the next day and would wonder why her boyfriend had been in Godrick Hollow, when he had told her, he was off to work in his office in London. Her whole life she would hate herself for not being able to forgive him even though he was dead, but she would eventually meet another muggle, fall in love with him and have four children, who were with her when she died at eighty six. Peter had no such luck – he would be killed by the master, he had so desperately sought to serve, he was even wiling to sacrifice his friends.

Mary MacDonald also seemed to be lost in thought all throughout the ceremony. Like always she looked stunning, in a peach coloured pant suit accentuating her dark olive skin. Her nails were filed and painted so precise, they could've been in an advert for a beauty salon, and her long, flowy hair was in an exquisite updo, that would've made some hairdressers pale. She was the kind of woman, who had plenty of men by her feet at all times. Despite that, Mary would never get married, even though it had been one of her dearest wishes, since she had attended her cousin's wedding as a little girl. Dresses made of lace, menus with gold writing, which changed with the course, and tamed pixies, who threw flowers into the air, excited her in a way, they'd never been able to excite her friends. Mary had pictured her exact outfit, hairdo and make-up by the time she was twelve, when she was fourteen, she knew, what food would be served and as soon as she discovered an old church in the woods behind her grandmother's house on holidays at the age of sixteen, she was certain, she'd found her venue. Her love of detail led to her being obsessively clear about her wedding. She would not live to experience this day, but wouldn't die during the first war either. Instead she would suddenly be left alone, a state which was completely foreign to sparkling, likeable, bubbly Mary. It was a state, she couldn't cope with, she would get terribly depressed, and so she would became one of many, who used the most final of the unforgivable curses, 'Avada Kedavra', on themselves after all their loved ones had died at the hands of Death Eaters, contributing to the large number of casualties after the war had ended. When Lilly walked down the isle, her all consuming thought however was, why exactly the bride had chosen purple flowers, which clashed with her red hair.

Marlene McKinnon, the maid of honour replacing Petunia, did not share her friend's dearest wish, to get married – at least that would be granted to her. Her end wouldn't be a happy one though, despite her having met the man of her dreams only months before. George Waters had been a fine and loyal young man, who had immediately been fazed by Marlene's determination. They would meet about two months after Lilly and James's wedding on one of her missions to find and arrest a minor Death Eater and unlike many other quests, that particular one would go exceptionally well. Afterwards, ignoring all safety precautions, Marlene would go to a local muggle pub to have a beer in peace, something she didn't have the pleasure of for quite a while. And there he was, George, an extraordinary bright muggle, handsome and charming. That night Marlene wouldn't return to her hiding place, but would spend the night at his student dormitory instead. In the following time, visiting George would become Marlene's release of all the terrors she encountered on a day-to-day basis, even if it meant stringing a web of lies, in which in time, she would get caught herself. When the Death Eaters caught up to her, she would be in George's dormitory and would have to watch him suffer under the Cruciatus curse for hours, both of them naked from the events before they'd been interrupted, shivering, with her hands bound unable to reach her wand. Then he would be finally be released, stabbing himself with her wand under the Imperius curse and bleeding to death. In comparison to the horror, she had just witnessed, Marlene wouldn't even properly register as they raped her and in the end killed her, she would feel too numb. All she could see before her eyes, was the helpless and confused look on the face of the man, she'd never thought to find.

Remus Lupin did not think he'd ever get married – after all who in their right mind would marry a werewolf? However, he could never loath Lily and James, some of his best friends, for having the access to a kind of happiness, he would never grant himself. Surprisingly, he knew immediately, who he'd ask to marry him, if he weren't so scared of a 'no' or harming them unwillingly. Remus wasn't to marry that person though; death crossed his plans, when he had finally made up his mind to risk it. Only later for a short while, he would enjoy the company of a fine, young lady again and would end up lying next to her in his grave. Even though the odds were stacked against him from a very young age out of the bunch of them, he would be the one to survive longest, only to be killed in the second war.

The best man, Sirius Black, had a huge grin plastered on his face. James and he'd been like brothers after his family had abandoned him in his teenage years and he felt so ridiculously happy as if it had been his own wedding. However nobody would have ever pinpointed him the marrying type, he was more the weird, fun uncle, who was always on his own and who everybody else in the family shook their head at. When nobody was looking though, from time to time, Sirius did find himself longing for something permanent and if he found a safe haven, he held on, loyal as one can be, but he could never really escape his fate of a young death. Sirius, who was always rumoured to be a ladies man, fittingly died as a bachelor, although he wasn't charming and handsome then – age lines would have made their way across his skin and the deep shadows below his eyes would darken his features. His bones would be the only remnant of his once muscular and attractive body and with his wit and childishness gone, he would be only a shadow of himself. Even as a child Sirius had loathed his family with their grotesque values and he fought them fiercely in the first war, a fight he'd nonetheless loose before the second begun, to his own cousin.

 

At the moment they all, with the exception of Dorcas Meadowes, were still alive and breathing, though, more or less excited for the wedding, and watched intently as Lily reached the end of the aisle and James held out his hand for her to join him. All eyes were on the couple as they said their vows, Alice squeezing Mary's hand, when tears streamed down her friend's face, Peter brooding, multiple older witches choking up. The reverend said his part and then James and Lily kissed, now finally husband and wife. In that sweet, lingering kiss lay desperation and relief, love and trust. For Lily and James it meant the start of something new and a lifelong bond, which officially made them one from thereon. For every single attendant that kiss meant one thing: hope.

There was a thoughtful silence for a moment, a collective holding of breath; then the best man hooted loudly and the chapel erupted in cheers.

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony had gone well or so Sirius thought; not that had that much experience with weddings at the age of twenty. He'd never made a secret out of his opinions and marriage wouldn't be on the cards for him for at least another five years. Little did he know at the time, marriage wasn't in his cards at all.

It had been a Friday, when James had told his best friend, he planned to propose to Lily. Sirius had nearly spat out his fire whiskey. “Are you serious?!”, he'd spluttered, “Prongs, we're barely twenty!” James had given him a weak smile: “I'd imagined your reaction to be a different one.” As if to wake up from a dream Sirius had slightly shook his head and opened his eyes wide, then he'd begun pacing around the room. “You're serious about this?”, he had asked after a while, not daring to look at his friend. Had James gotten out of his mind?! Watching Sirius with growing discomfort, James had nodded, then he'd added meekly: “Desperate times call for desperate measures, or what's that saying? I don't know how long we still have and I don't want to spend another day not being married to her.” Silence. Deep breath. Finally Sirius had placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “That's the most romantic and stupidest thing I've ever heard, but whatever you need, I'm always here for you, mate.”

When Sirius stood and raised his glass, the room gradually went quiet. A few weeks prior James had come to him, telling him about the engagement and had asked him to be his best man, there was no other possible answer than: “James, mate, who will be my wingman now?!” Of course he'd accepted nonetheless and had spent every waking moment since then, trying to figure out, what to say in a speech. However he phrased it though, he could never get it right, what 'Sirius and James' truly meant to him. There was no way to even begin, describing them. So after growing more and more frustrated over time, finally Sirius had chucked out all his notes and had sat down next to Remus, who was as always reading some ancient muggle novel on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hand. “What is it?”, the werewolf had asked him concern thickening his voice, looking at him inquiringly over the top of his glasses. Something about his flatmate's expression must have disconcerted him. “I want to tell you something.” Sirius had started to fiddle, something he'd been doing since he'd been a little girl, when he was nervous or frustrated. “Okay....?!”, the frown on Remus's face had deepened. “It's about us.” Sirius had hesitated shortly, before telling Remus everything he felt about James and others the Marauders and when he was finished, he asked: “But how do I say this?” A hand reached out to pat him on the knee, “Exactly like that”, Remus had advised with a reassuring smile and had gone back to his book, humming softly to himself, to not be disturbed again. So that was Sirius tried to do for the next hour, bring his thoughts to paper, just like they appeared in his head and surprisingly, it all seemed to add.

Now, Sirius was standing between James and Peter and he cleared his throat, glancing at Remus one last time. The other's calmness never failed him.

Still feeling a little nervous he began: “We're all here today for Lily and James, celebrating that they found love and happiness with each other, and I, who has known both of them since I got sorted into the glorious house of Gryffindor and got to share so many precious moments with them ever since, can assure you, there's no better match out there for either of them. Although when I think back to our school times, Evans here wasn't too convinced yet.” A few laughs erupted.

Encouraged Sirius continued: “Just as I was there for James to help him woe her with what we thought was the most romantic thing ever – house elves placing heart shaped sweets on her bed, which later turned out to be firecrackers, which went off when she lay down – I'm here today to reveal some of the embarrassing things my dear friend did in his youth. Now she's already in this marriage, surely his wife Lily has the right to know about him. When I think about the time we wrecked the common room, when we tried to install fog beetles, I can't really see him building a home for him and his bride, nor can I see him being a father, when I think about the time, we had to look after Blast-Ended Skrewts for Care of Magical Creatures, and James's Skrewt was dead within hours, because he had tried to make it fly. Coming to think about it though”, Sirius took a deep breath.

Now for the more serious part, he'd dreaded. “...he is one of the most noble and loyal people, I know. When I was younger and had nowhere to go, the Potter family took me in. I know, wherever they are now, your parents would be proud of who you are, James. In school he held us all together, Remus, Peter and myself, with his energy and compassion. I can see him as the joking, always a bit too little stern father a few years from now, who'd do anything to protect his family and teach his kids everything they need to know. Following that line of thought, it would make us other Marauders kids...” Again laughter. Sirius couldn't suppress a chuckle himself. “Now, bear with me! Remus here,” he smiled at his friend sitting next to Peter, “he'd definitely be the eldest brother. Always reminding everybody of the rules and pretending to be older than he is. Apparently all the smart genes got spilt on him already.” He didn't have to look at his flatmate to know, that he was rolling his eyes at him, probably facing downwards so nobody else would see. “Then there's me - the sandwich child, the prankster of the family. Trying to be better than the older brother, but not quite getting there and unfortunately not as cute as the youngest, our ickle Peter anymore, who gets away with anything.” No doubt, Peter was shooting daggers at him. “That's us, the Marauders. But to be a family, we needed somebody else to hold us together and to show us, what tolerance is and Prongs found her for us: Lily. Although she isn't a real mother – she'd have no competition with mine by the way – she made us complete and all of them”, he let his gaze wander over his three closest friends and Lily, feeling a sudden warmth welling up in him, “are my family and have been my family, when my real one abandoned me. Today we are celebrating that it will always stay that way – I'm sorry Evans, you're not just marrying Prongs, you're marrying all of us. I don't feel the need to wish you guys good luck, because I know that you won't need it, but I'll propose a toast anyway – to years and years to come, I couldn't live without you!”

Sirius lifted his glass and before he drank, looked around. He saw the faces of people he loved more than his actual relatives and knew every word, he'd just said was true. Best of all, he could see in their beaming expressions, that they felt the same way. In that moment Sirius saw his present and his future, such as it should have been.

* * *

 

When the song of their first dance came on, James couldn't help but beam at Lily, his beautiful... _wife._ The word still felt foreign to him and yet, he wouldn't have wanted Lily to be anything else or worse, anybody else's. His eyes settled on her face as he held out his hand to her. Lily's eyes sparkled as she lay her hand his and they settled into a dancing position easily, James's free hand on Lily's waist, hers on his shoulder. How many times had they danced like this, in the middle of the night in run down muggle pubs or in their own kitchen to the tunes of an old radio they'd found in the cellar, which they had bewitched to play only their favourite songs.

_As time goes on, I realize just what you mean to me..._

James started to gently sway his girl from one side to another. Gradually they gravitated closer to each other, until Lily's head was against his chest and their bodies were touching. Despite calling her his for more than two years, there was nothing James longed more for than her touch. The way her breath hit his skin just above his collarbone now and the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his, provided him with such intimacy and an overwhelming sensation of protectiveness, it made him wonder whether he could ever feel that way towards another person and failed to imagine such a woman.

_And now, now that you're near, promise your love that I've waited to share..._

One of his uncles had once told James in a very drunken state, that a woman never looked more beautiful than on the day of her wedding; it all went downhill from there. Lily had looked stunning, when she stepped down towards him earlier in her white lace dress. The fabric had hugged her body in all the right places and her red hair flowed down her back freely. Her cheeks had been rosy, whether from excitement or the cold, James couldn't tell. It had taken his breath away, to see her that way. But it wasn't her beauty, which had fazed him, it was the fact that she'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with him out of all people. It was her strength to go through with it despite being isolated from her family and uncertain about their future. It was her belief in the values of honesty and trust and the sincerity with which she said the word 'forever' when she looked him in the eye. There was no denying Lily's radiance tonight, but yet, it was not the most beautiful, James had seen her.

_And dreams of our moments together..._

No, James knew. The most beautiful he'd seen her was, when she sat in bed, the first light of the morning creeping through the curtains, reading, because she didn't want to wake him. Her skin would shine like marble with thousands of tiny freckles speckling it and her hair would be ruffled from sleep. Every time it struck him, how lucky he really was, when she looked up at him a smile spreading on her pink lips, when she realized he was awake. When James thought about beauty, an image of Lily on their first holiday to Scotland came to mind. It had been a cloudy, windy day, but Lily had insisted on taking a walk, because she didn't want to waste a day. They'd stopped on one of the hills, mist and wild, rough land below them, when Lily had started spinning, the wind making her hair dance, and James had watched her squealing with joy, shouting “I'm flying!”, and thought to himself, it didn't get much better than that. Lily's beauty lay in moments, so pure, James didn't dare interfere.

_Color my world with hope of loving you._

Lily's warmth seeped through his shirt and with it came a sense of security and home. It always reminded him, why he was fighting the war, he was. To keep her safe, but more importantly to make sure there would be a tomorrow. There could never be enough tomorrows with Lily. Dark things were waiting out in the night for him and Lily, James knew and feared that, but he momentarily allowed himself to close his eyes and savour the feel of Lily's softness and the smell of her in her hair. Tonight was their night and even though, none of them had imagined it in this setting, it couldn't have been more perfect in that dance. For one dance at least, there were no worries and no wars and that was the greatest wedding gift of all.

* * *

 

With a wine glass in his hand, Peter stood on the side of the dance floor leaning against a wall. The wine tasted off to him, but probably simply because he wasn't in the mood to celebrate. From his position he could see all three of his friends clearly; as ever he was only the bystander, there but not really involved. There were too many instances he could remember, when they'd been in the exact same situation, which left a sour taste in his mouth.

The proud groom James was holding his bride protectively, as if she were the most precious thing in the world and he was swaying her over the dance floor to a love song, Padfoot had claimed multiple times made him vomit. Prongs however was easily blinded by love and trust and there was little he wouldn't consider doing for a certain redhaired half-blood. There was nothing Peter wouldn't have given to be in his place right now with his own beautiful girl in his arms. Although of course, that was in no way likely. Somehow throughout his life, unfortunate things always seemed to happen to him. When they were in school, he'd always be the last to know about tricks, the Marauders were planning, because Sirius and James were the mischief, while Remus brought reason to the group. Peter however didn't supply much other than his ability to transform into a rat and get even into the smallest of places, which was really what secured his friendship with the other boys. In transformation class he'd always been the unfortunate student, who got turned into all sorts of disgusting animals and in Deviation he somehow always managed to drop his tea cup or destroy the mystic patterns as Mrs Trelawney insisted, no matter how many times Peter claimed, he didn't do anything to upset the orbs. Now it was just his luck, to fall in love with a muggle girl in a time like this, when it was not only dangerous to associate with muggles, but also stupid to think that there would ever be a time, when that would not be the case. The dark powers were to great and although Peter might be a little daft at times, he wasn't dumb enough to try fight them.

Oblivious to the world outside, Sirius was standing within a group of girls, chatting and laughing, his usual flirty self. As if girls mattered, when a new era was about to dawn, although Sirius hadn't even stopped going after them, when the rest of the seventh years were studying for their NEWTs. 'Takes my mind of things' was his usual excuse. Of course noble as he was, _he_ would never succumb to the other side and join his family, even though Peter had never perceived him as the stupid kind. Didn't he know that time was limited and now was the last opportunity to make it right with his kin, before he lost his life in a battle, he couldn't win? If he knew what was going on in Peter's mind, no doubt Padfoot would try put an end to it in his fiery, passionate manner. Maybe challenge him to a duel or shout at him for hours. Then again none of his friends, Sirius least of all, really took the time to notice Peter anymore, now they had important orders to fulfil. What was a scrawny, little boy next to three that radiant, sacrificing, young men? Sometimes, Peter hated Sirius more than anyone, for being so arrogant.

Remus on the other hand was standing alone on the other side of the room, much like Pete, pondering something. That was just like him. Remus Lupin, life of the party. In another universe, Peter might have gone over to him, made a joke about how whipped James seemed to be and they would have drank some more to their friendship. As it was Peter didn't dare to do so; to fresh was his betrayal, he was scared his long friends would be able to see through him like glass. He could early feel the stern look Remus would give him and hear the long, deep sigh that would follow. “How are we going to fix this?”, Moony would ask, unaware of the fact that some things didn't need to be fixed. Out of the other Marauders, Remus was the one Peter felt most sorry for. Unlike James and Sirius, the werewolf acted entirely out of conviction, not honour. Had he chosen the right side, he would have gone very far. Plus on the personal side, Remus had always been Peter's protector. Unfortunately for him, Peter had found a new one, who was much mightier than any of his friends.

A girl moved in front of him, blocking his view. She was a little younger than him, a faint sense of recognition in the back of his mind. The girl must have been in the year below Peter; pretty, but not extraordinary so. “Want to dance?”, she asked, blue eyes twinkling. Katy flashed before his eyes, sweet and vulnerable, before he had the chance to shake off the image and replied with a voice much steadier than he felt: “Sure, I'd be honoured to dance with such a dashing lady”, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the dance floor. Being part of the Marauders certainly paid off with the girls.

Somehow that made Peter feel oddly nostalgic for long nights, spent in muggle pubs, Remus keeping score of how many girls each of his friends could pull. Quickly, he pushed those memories into the back of his head. Tonight was not the night for second thoughts and certainly not for guilt. His friends had abandoned Peter first, when they set out to save the world, leaving him the choice of fighting for the same cause or being left behind.

* * *

 

Sometimes Remus thought, he was the luckiest man alive – yet other times he felt like the exact opposite. He grew more and more miserable, as he watched Sirius moving from one girl to another dancing with each of them, throwing his head back in laughter. He was so obviously enjoying all the female attention, it nearly made Remus growl out of jealousy. What made it worse, was that Remus knew that it was all his fault; his friend would have happily danced with him, hadn't he been so stubbornly set on being secretive. He remembered their last argument all too well, only one night prior, when they had shouted at each other in the kitchen. Sirius angrily and passionately, because he felt Remus was denying them and their relationship, even in front of their closest friends, Remus exasperatedly and furiously, because couldn't Sirius see, that there were enough things to worry about as it was? “Well, you don't seem to worry about fucking me, when we are at home!”, Sirius had spat and turned on his heel. Only later he had come back home, the distinct scent of muggle whiskey on his breath, which Remus usually couldn't stand. “I don't forgive you, I just don't have another place to sleep”, Sirius had growled upon crawling under the sheets, but he had let Remus touch him nevertheless, tentatively at first until they ended in their usual tangled sleeping position, their quarrel not forgiven, but momentarily forgotten.

The fire whiskey burned its way down Remus's throat, but the slight tipsiness didn't make him feel any more light hearted. He still felt alone and jealous, a combination which didn't go down well at all. Sirius looked so happy and careless, it made Remus's gut clench. Couldn't he make Sirius just as happy? It had started out as a casual arrangement, Sirius acting on impulse and lust and Remus following suit, overwhelmed by the need he felt for his friend's touch, but he had never been good at keeping his feelings under control and to his uttermost surprise, Sirius had confessed to thinking of him as more than a friend, too. It had never ceased to amaze Remus how a man, so radiant, so full of life, could ever fall for a broody intellectual like him, but it had happened and he wouldn't complain. Each day anew he marvelled in Sirius's beauty. His aristocratic features, his dark, luscious curls and of course trained body from various missions were no match for his lanky, scarred, pale body. Especially today, in his stupid muggle shirt, hair slightly damp from dancing, Sirius looked so steamy, Remus wanted to rip his clothes off and snog him into the wall, but resisted, barely. It was ridiculous how much he liked Sirius. The way Sirius looked at Remus sometimes, when he reckoned he was deep in thought or reading, overwhelmed him regularly and he would never grow tired of watching Sirius, when he chewed his lip while concentrating or ran out into the snow as soon as the first flakes fell, overjoyed like a little kid. Remus knew how Sirius liked his coffee, black with no milk or sugar, which places his lover most liked to go to, and which places he had to touch to make Sirius gasp in pleasure or moan with desire. He knew Sirius in a way, not even James did or hopefully wanted to know him, and he knew that Sirius's greatest trait had always been trueness. Even as a boy, his friend hadn't hid his beliefs from the conservative Black family, causing them to disown him at the age of seventeen. He had continued to fight for his cause and always stepped up for his friends, because he was loyal, if he wasn't always acting morally right. It hurt Sirius to hide his affection for Remus from his best friends, James and Peter, since he would take offence, if any of them were to do the same. Yet, he lied for Remus's sake and that pained Remus, but his fear made him paralysed, unable to change anything about their secretiveness. What scared Remus so much, that he would perceive the people, closest to him, he couldn't pinpoint. Partly, it was that he was scared of his friends reactions, not because he thought, they'd be appalled by the thought of two men together, but as they might think, he'd be dangerous to Sirius, a thought, that had occurred to him too. Secondly, Remus didn't know, how their relationship would affect the dynamics of the Marauders, and feared any changes, when he quite liked the way things were.

“We all know already, mate”, James remarked quietly besides Remus, which made him jump slightly, since he hadn't noticed the groom standing there.

“Know what?”, he croaked slightly uneasy, because of the inquiring stare James gave him. Normally he wasn't at the receiving end of such a look.

James chuckled. “Don't play dumb with me, Moony, we all know you've got the hots for young Padfoot over there. Who could blame you, he is quite dreamy, isn't he?”

Remus let out a possessive growl, but blushed once he realized it.

With a comforting pat on the back, James said: “And I think you know, that you should be asking him for that next dance.”

“He is only looking at the girls dancing with him”, Remus mumbled despite himself and somewhat sulkily.

James laughed, yet again. “You're joking, right?”, he chuckled, “I don't have enough fingers to count how many times, he's looked at you longingly, just during this last song.” When Remus still looked doubtful, James gave him firm push and added: “Now go, before I think about how weird it is to get two of my best mates laid with each other tonight.”

And Remus stumbled off, into the direction of Sirius, whirling a pretty blonde around. He cleared his throat and it took all his courage, to put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, hold his other hand out and ask: “May I have the next dance...”, he swallowed, as the girl looked at him delighted, “...young gentleman.” Sirius's eyes lit up immediately, and none of them really noticed as the girl stumbled off, embarrassed. Remus mused, he'd never seen his boyfriend look prettier, than the moment he beamed up at him, when he took hold of one of his hands and wrapped the other around his waist. Momentarily he forgot about all the eyes watching them, probably already whispering about them, and let himself float across the dance floor, with the man he loved in his arms. While Sirius was a natural dancer, Remus often found himself awkwardly shuffling along, but nothing could have ruined that particular moment.

“You know, I love it, when you go all possessive and wolfish on me”, Sirius whispered into his ear in a seductive voice and Remus couldn't help but press a kiss to his lips, putting his friend in shock, before an even broader smile than before spread across his face.

“I love you”, Sirius muttered and Remus found himself saying it back, despite being in a room full of people. Let them think, what they want.

* * *

 

Exhausted, Lily sank into the cushions, her now husband sighing in content next to her as he mirrored her actions. She turned to be able to look at him, propping herself up on one elbow. His hair had dishevelled over the night, just like she liked it best and he hated it, and all of a sudden he looked deeply tired. Lily reached out one hand to touch his face. Under her touch his frown turned into a smile.

“Lily”, he mumbled.

Now it was Lily's turn to smile fondly at him. “Do you regret it?”

James opened his eyes to look at her. “Regret what?”, he asked, as if she'd just asked him, whether he believed, the earth was round.

“Marrying me like this”, Lily stated quietly, dreading his answer, even though she knew, she shouldn't.

The look full of love and affection James gave her dispersed those thoughts. “I couldn't stand one more day not being married to you.”

“Even though we won't get a honeymoon?”

“ _You_ are my honeymoon.” With those words James pulled her down towards him and kissed her softly, but determined.

Lily was no girl for cheesy proclamations, she'd never been. Romance oppressed her. Although she loved romantic novels and films, the thought of having somebody, so fond of her, he'd act likewise, gave her chills. In that moment however all she could do was revel in the perfection that was her husband. No matter, what was coming for them, by his side, she was sure, she could endure it.

* * *

 

 **Author's note:** This one has been coming for a loooong time, but since I'm a little bit perfectionistic, I rewrote it about a million times... Finally just decided to post it, hope you like it :)

Editet to include **late** 70's fashion.


End file.
